freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Bite of '87/@comment-94.8.81.61-20141115171811/@comment-25678357-20141115205342
I have watched Game Theory's "Five Nights At Freddy's Truth" myself, but the Murder Story could've been a source of inspiration or just a very similar idea: 5 people killed with one murderer being caught in the end and so on. However, it's a bit easy to debunk that Freddy himself didn't do the main cause of the Bite of 1987. One reason can be that Freddy Fazbear could've been touched by anyone and it could've been on any day, excluding the day of the Bite of 1987. Secondly is Mike Schmidt himself could've used the Freddy Fazbear Suit, but if so, there must've been a spare Freddy Fazbear Suit to shove the first female child into during the process of the murder. Remember, the "Parts & Service" Room always has extra parts, especially the heads for the Animatronics and even the "removed" wires & beams from one of the spare Animatronics. Another thing is that Old Foxy's jaw is rather dislocated in FNAF 1 while FNAF 2 it's perfectly normalized --> Thus FNAF 2 is a prequel.... (Not going in depth...) The Murder Story for a quick look it's primed with 5 people working in the area. I think it was 3 boys and 2 girls, so the Murderer was in a different area, then going into the Main Area to kill the one below of where the second person is killed... Then, the murderer "somehow" quietly goes into the Kitchen to kill one in the kitchen and then stab one of the other cleaners there. The last one must've been the Manager, who is female to remind you. Of course, the murderer is caught and will be sentenced for good hopefully. However, one of the survivors was able to live, for that he "played dead" like the Phone Guy in FNAF 1 just said in one of his lines... The survivor has the closest similarity to Golden Freddy since Golden Freddy is limbless with the survivor currently living today, but paralyze till the head (movable). Of course though, even if this was a source of inspiration, you can't just say or tell people to stop playing the game--it's a game and it's not even showing barely a single human in there. Scott Cawthon replaced the adults with children since you can expect someone who got fired probably become enraged and come back to "murder" or enrage on innocent people. You can't expect it, even if you told all of the people who played FNAF 1/FNAF 2, they will not really stop since it's a good horror-styled game... Of course, it's impossible, like Scott Cawthon explained that "Foxy is OP", meaning that Foxy is Overpowered and if you find the Balloon Boy in your Office, meaning automatic "GAME OVER"; Foxy can't be stopped necessarily, but Scott Cawthon did explain he will try to low Foxy's extreme activity on being OP. You can't avoid either The Puppet/Marionette or Foxy in FNAF 2 currently since they are both represented OP, but you're able to stop The Puppet by winding the Music Box, which is "Pop Goes The Weasel". Try the research yourself. It's rather very interesting to do research since you find fascinating information across the Internet. All of the research here... Every little word counts...